A small little game will do
by CrimsonSky47
Summary: "The rain is always the one who triggers the contagious disease, BOREDOM. How do we cure it? A small little game will do." - NaLu, Gravia, GaLe, MiFri, Elfgreen, etc.
1. Golden Princesses and Fish

**Lychee : Konnichiwa~ Its me again(: This is my second fanfic-suu! Nya~n, Yep, its NaLu 3 (Oh gosh I love that pair so much!~) Hopefully this one will be humorous .**

**Natsu : Hey…..Whats NaLu?**

**Lychee : Something, my dear Natsu. Now, Happy the disclaimer!**

**Happy : Aye sir! CrimsonSky47 aka Lychee does not own Fairy Tail (Mashima-sama owns this) and any other anime, internet, cartoon, movie references in this fanfiction!**

**Lychee : Good cat. Now, On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Drip, <em>_drip_.

"Oh how the rain is so Melancholic," Lucy mumbled to herself, watching the rain drops slide down her window. It had been raining for the past few days in Magnolia, non-stop. And no, before you were thinking on blaming it on Juvia, it is not her fault, this time it is mother nature's.

"Oh man, I hate the rain!" Natsu complained, slumping over to Lucy's couch. He and Happy were hanging out at Lucy's place, since they were too Lazy to go to the guild in the rain. The trio were completely bored out of their minds, staring at random objects were not really the best way to heal boredom. Lucy was hoping at least someone from the guild had the initiative to come over to her house and _save_ them from dying.

"Aye, It would be better if it was raining fish then I would love the rain," Happy whined.

"And you're just thinking about fish," Lucy sweat-dropped. The blonde stopped staring at the window and walked over to where the duo was. "Man, I wish my portable lacrima didn't run out of magic, then I could've called someone over!" the spirit caster sighed, still anticipating someone to come. Natsu just groaned, looking at the ceiling.

_And, their wish came true._

There was a loud knock on the door, followed by lots of muffled familiar voices. A 'Lu-chan', a 'Flame-brain', a 'Lucy, Natsu!' and several other words were said. The blonde turned to Natsu with a grin on her face, with him returning it with his signature one. Both Lucy and the dragon-slayer stood up and opened the door and let in a familiar bookworm, stalker, stripper, red-head, grumpy dragon-slayer, white exceed, dark exceed, small girl, bartender, drunk sober, 'manly' man, Medusa fairy and and-

( "Oh my gosh, Lychee breathe, you can pause in between names you know?" Lucy said, patting the author back as she tried to regain her breath. )

And many more. It was like the whole guild came to the rescue, trying to heal the most horrible and contagious disease, Boredom!

"Yeahp, its official, everyone who came here was bored to death like we were," Gray mumbled to himself. "I admit, its boring without flamebrain and co."

Everyone sat somewhere in Lucy's apartment, hanging around. "So, what do you guys want to do?" the blonde asked nervously, seeing that there were lots and lots of people in the room. All of them responded with an unison, "Hmm…"

Without any one expecting it, there was a loud thunder sound and a lightning bolt hitting the apartment home. There was a sudden 'kaboom', and a small little empty bottle hit through the roof and landed on the table with a loud 'thud'.

(Surprisingly it made it there without making a huge gaping hole through it.)

Everyone was shocked at first, running away to find a hiding place. The Titania stood and inspected the bottle for a good 5 minutes, before declaring that the bottle made no harm. Mirajane, being the bartender of Fairy Tail, opened it slowly, giving everyone a large amount of tension. There was a spring of confetti after the bottle lid was remove and small runes came up and formed some words;

"_**If your really that bored, then why don't you play a game of Truth or Dare? Or more specifically, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss and Torture."**_

Half the room shuddered in fear when they read the word "_torture_", knowing that there were some people in the apartment capable of doing such a thing. Mira lips curved a small, sweet smile, giving everyone the _hibijibis._Erza also smiled a little bit, to which everyone started sweating hard at and protest against this idea.

"No! We can't play this!" Natsu protested. It didn't take long before he got down on his knees and start praying, hoping he would survive.

"Yeah! We don't even know how to play it!" Gray too, tried to fight back the idea with the most serious and 'no-I-am-not-scared-of-you' face as he can. Though, his moment of courage immediately died out after a few seconds and started praying along with the rose-haired dragon-slayer.

The runes broke up into hundreds of pieces before reforming into a scroll. "Oh, look! There's the instructions right here!" the bartender told them, taking the scroll and reading it. "Lets see, it says," she started.

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss and Torture game.**

-Consists over 3 people.

-A bottle, or use this one.

**Meanings of the words ;**

**Truth; You must tell the truth. Only have a limited number of truths, preferably 3.**

**Dare; A light dare, you can ask them anything you want them to do. No limitation.**

**Double Dare; 2 dares. There is no limitation to this. MUST BE USED AT LEAST ONCE.**

**Promise; The person must promise to do something for at least a week, e.g. "You have to say, 'I have a crush on this hot guy called Zeke' five times for two weeks!" 5 times only. **

**Torture; You have to go through torture, No limitations. E.g. Tickling for a period of time.**

**Kiss;****The ****obvious ****reason.****You ****have ****to ****kiss ****someone ****for ****at ****least ****10 ****seconds **_**or **__**longer. **_**MUST ****BE ****USED ****AT ****LEAST ****ONCE.**

**Spin the bottle once and whoever it lands on can choose out of the six options ; Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss and Torture."**

**Cannot change, stick to the first option said.**

**Note : Whoever is reading this can choose to play or not play, everyone else has to play, no exceptions. **

After hearing the note, everyone gulped and proceeded to the door, but it seems like the bottle's runes got there before them. Gajeel scoffed and tried to break the walls & windows, but his efforts were fruitless. The guys were wailing at Freed or Levy to unseal the room, but they said that the runes were something they have never seen before.

"This is horrible!" "Man I should have stayed home!" and all sorts of calls noised the room, before Erza stomped her foot and silenced them. "Shut up, or I'll make you shut up," she glared at everyone but Mirajane. "So Mira, are you going to play?" the crimson-haired girl asked her. It took a few moments, but eventually Mira nodded her head.

"Okay everyone, lets begin!" she said happily.

_And so, the fun begins. _

-[Insert Break line here]-

Everyone was in a circle as the matchmaker put the bottle in the middle.

(It was amazing that they could fit all that people into one circle.)

She twisted her wrist, and spun the bottle as fast as she could. Maybe a bit too fast. The bottle was looked like a razor, making small burn marks because of its speed. It spun for a ratio of 2 minutes, before making a full stop on…..

On the solid-script mage, a bookworm of fairy tail, a bluenette, a a—

( "Oh just get on with it already!" Everyone hissed at the air.)

Levy McGarden.

"Ehhh? Me?" Levy pointed to herself while exclaiming. Everyone nodded, pitying the bookworm. Lucy slowly walked up to her, put her hands on Levy's shoulders, both of them turning into a sketch, saying, "Don't worry, you'll make it through."

They turned back to normal as Mirajane stared at the bluenette with a thinking face. "So, Levy-chan. What do you choose? Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss or Torture?" she whispered to her.

The solid-script mage was confident on her answer, she then put a determined and confident face before saying, "Dare."

Everyone stared at her in awe, admiring her confidence. It only took moments till Levy realized that she had said 'dare' instead of 'truth'. "I-I mean, T-Truth!" she tried to correct it, but the bartender shook her head. "We stick to the first option said, Sorry Levy-chan," she said, smiling happily. Erza nodded her head, before whispering to Mira, "What are you thinking of?"

The take-over mage looked at Erza, giving her a 'just-wait-and-see' look.

"Levy-chan, sorry if this is a bit humiliating but…" Mirajane apologized, walking up to Levy and whispering her dare. The blunette's face turned crimson when she had finished, inhaling and exhaling a lot of air. She walked up to the window, opened it, and screamed something completely unexpected.

"I AM CONFESSING TO YOU, THE WORLD, THAT I AM ACTUALLY THE GOLDEN PRINCESS OF THE LIBRARY!"

Everyone stared at Levy with a 'what-the-fucking-hell-are-you-saying' face. Natsu, Happy, and Gray burst out laughing, Erza, Mira, Lucy and Wendy snickering behind their back, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Wendy, Charle and Pantherlily had a bewildered face on. The poor bookworm sat on a corner and murmured protests about her not being a golden princess of the library. The rest of the world all looked at Lucy's window, wondering what that was all about

(Correction, It should be Blue Princess of the Library. "FML," Levy murmured.)

After ten minutes, everyone finally calmed down and moved on. "Levy-chan, choose who you want to go next," Lucy comforted her sulking friend. The solid-script mage nodded and looked around the room. Everyone had gotten over their fear of getting dare because it wasn't Mirajane giving it. A good 30 seconds into thinking, the blunette finally made her decision.

"Charle is next," she declared.

Everyone looked at the white cat who had gone over to think which option she was going to choose, but she was shuddering, thinking of the outcome of each one. She was breathing really hard, turning scarlet of embarrassment on what might the dares be. Then came the question;

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss or Torture?"

The exceed took a deep breath, before answering, "Truth."

She immediately started sweating hard as soon as she saw the look on Levy's face. The bookworm's face was showing pure evil, her lips curved a smirk, her eyes in concentration to think of the right question. Everyone immediately started pitying Charle, seeing that Levy wasn't going to give an easy question.

"The question is…" the bookworm started, trying to give the cat some suspense. The white exceed gulped, before opening her mouth, ready to answer whatever the question was.

"Do you actually like fish?"

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few moments before everyone did an Anime drop. "What the hell, squirt?" Gajeel asked, extremely bothered by the fact that she chose a question that isn't hard to answer. Levy shushed him, lifting her chin while scoffing.

Charle regained her usual posture after a while, then answered the question with pretty obvious words. "I like fish, but I like to change my coarse of meal daily and I like it cooked, not raw, so that is why I decline Happy's gifts to me."

The blue feline suddenly shot up after hearing his name, looking as if he had found the cure to stop the zombie invasion from spreading. Everyone else sweat-dropped, completely expecting such an answer.

"Levy-chan, I know you're the kind who usually doesn't ask captain-obvious questions, so why that?" Lucy whispered to the solid-script mage. Levy replied with a simple, "If I had asked her something that was hard, like 'Do you return Happy's feelings for you?' then don't you think she would've died out of pressure?" The blonde smiled at her friend, realizing that she was right. "That's true, I guess."

"Ehem, everyone," Charle spoke. "I believe it is my turn to choose another person."

Everyone nodded, looking at the white exceed. She took a quick glance around the room, staring at everyone's faces, before saying some one word.

"Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Lychee; Yeah well, its pretty short. I know that. And some ooc-ness, I guess. Maybe a few spelling errors? Yeahp. Anyway, here is the fun part.<strong>

**You can choose the dares. Simply leave a review, saying a dare for each person. The people are ;**

**Natsu**

**Lucy**

**Gray**

**Erza**

**Wendy**

**Charle**

**Happy**

**Gajeel**

**Elfman**

**Evergreen**

**Freed**

**Mirajane**

**Levy**

**Juvia**

**Of coarse you don't exactly have to give a dare to every single on of them, but it would be nice to receive some dares ;)**

**Anyway, that is all! Hope you enjoy the story so far, this is just Chapter 1.**

**Peace out! Lychee off.**


	2. Crushes', Songs and Genderbends?

**Lychee; Yo Minna! This is Lychee again~ Yeah well, I suddenly have gained writers block. BUT DON'T WORRY! The show must go on! And it will. I just need to pick up more crack and humour dares, mixed with romance, and I'm currently running out of Ideas. So it would help if you guys could pm me some dares or leave a review with it Anyway, TO THE DISCLAIMER! Crim, HIT IT.**

**Crimson; -sigh- Even for Fairy Tail? CrimsonSky47 does not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does and always will.**

**Lychee; of course, your name is technically my username. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy.<em>"

Everyone turned around to see the said blonde tilt here head to the right, pointing a finger to herself. "Me?" she asked the white exceed to make sure.

"Yes you. You're the only Lucy in the room anyways so," the cat snorted before turning her head to the side.

There was an awkward silence for a while, before Lucy suddenly shouted a loud, "EHHH?"

"Anyways, what do you choose?" Charle asked, looking at the spirit caster with a stern expression.

"I so didn't prepare myself! I'm so dumb!" Lucy scolded herself, before carefully thinking of what

option to choose.

The blonde made a pandemonium in her brain, thinking of the outcomes of different routes.

"_Truth….Then maybe the cat will ask me if I like someone! I can't let that happen_," Lucy thought to

herself carefully.

"_Dare…What if she makes me do something embarrassing like Mira did with Levy?_"

"_Double Dare….Nope, they might make me do something more embarrassing twice!_"

"_Kiss…No way, I refuse to give my first kiss away on a small little game!_"

"_Promise…Hmm, maybe this way it won't be so bad…_"

"_Torture….No thank you, I don't want to be tortured_."

There was a silence for approximately five minutes, before the spirit caster finally decides on what option to choose.

"Promise."

Everyone was rather surprised at the option, especially Natsu. He thought that Lucy was the kind who would have chosen truth or something similar to it. But then again, if she did choose truth, someone asked her who she liked. The dragon-slayer would have been leaking jealousy before knowing, and that wouldn't be pretty.

So, he was rather relieved at the option.

"Okay, let's see what you can promise…" the white exceed said, smirking slightly. She was thinking of rather selfish things, like giving her a hundred jewels each day. Charle thought this was rather un-character of her, so she immediately dismissed such thoughts. The cat then thought about the example the person who gave the idea of playing this game used while saying the meaning of 'promise' in the game.

The whole room shuddered (mainly Lucy) as they saw Charle's smirk grow wider and wider. Wendy sweat-dropped and attempted to ask her if the white exceed had made her mind, but she was cut off when Charle coughed slightly, before replacing her smirk for with her normal stern face.

The cat opened her Aera and flew over to the blonde, whispering what she needs to promise. Everyone had a puzzled face on as the blondes face was turning crimson and steaming up. After the exceed had finished, Lucy inhaled and exhaled large breaths of air and yelled out something completely, unexpected.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON THE SALAMANDER OF FAIRY TAIL!"

There was an awkward silence before everyone started snickering. The said male stared at the blonde, processing what she had said. "Say what?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I have to say that two times a day for a week to someone," the crimson spirit caster said, sulking.

Half the room looked at the pair before saying in unison, "Oh, like its not real."

Natsu and Lucy both turned scarlet before glaring at everyone in the room. There was unexpected cat call from Cana and Happy counted from one to three. The guild members that were in the apartment all did the blue feline's famous tease;

"They lllllllllike each-other~!"

"All right, everyone quiet down now, you can continue embarrassing Natsu and Lucy later, we need to have Lucy choosing someone, no?" Mira said, putting her hands in a 'calm-down-calm-calm-down' gesture.

Thankfully, the mages listened to her, or else they would have faced _Demon Mirajane._

("OH THE HORROR! THE TERROR! AND THIS ROOM IS SEALED! NOOOO!")

"Okay, Lucy, choose someone," the voice of the Titania asked her.

The said blonde looked around, eyeing everyone(besides Natsu) with a murderous glare. She was smirking, her fore finger on her mouth and a dark aura was leaking off her. Every person(except Natsu) in the room gulped, immediately regretting their actions from before.

("Hey, how come I ain't included?" Natsu said, looking up in the air.)

After a good three minutes of silence, Lucy mentioned one word before scoffing.

"Gray."

With the name mentioned, a lightning strike came through the roof and shocked the said person to realization. The stripper twitched for a while, small sparks leaking from his masculine body.

(Not to mention his clothes vanished.)

"Hehe~ Your probably not manly enough to choose dare!" Natsu said, imitating Elfman. The male take-over mage heard the word 'manly' and immediately yelled it out loud to the world.

The ice mage cracked his knuckles, head bashing the rose-haired man. "Say that again, Doofus."

"Gladly to, You. Ain't. Manly. Enough. To. Choose. Dare," the fire mage repeated, head bashing him back. The two immediately started throwing insults at each other, forgetting about the Titania's presence.

"You know what? This game is actually pretty fun!" Levy said, starting a conversation with the girls.

There, in the background, was Elfman's "MANLY!" calls, "FLAME BREATH!" "STRIPPER!" "IDIOT!" and all sorts of insults from the fire dragon-slayer, a loud conversation between the girls and some random shout; "IDGAF MAN! WE MUST GO TO NARNIA AND SAVE EVERYONE!"

Erza and Mirajane were slowly getting pissed off to their limits.

"Mira, shall we?"

"Yes we shall, Erza."

All of a sudden, there was a loud stomp, followed by scary, threatening music. The two females were engulfed by a dark aura, their faces filled with pure evil. Mira's lips curved a sadistic smirk, Erza's ones into a sweet smile. Somehow, a cleaver with some _blood stains_, made its way to the bartender's hands and a kitchen knife to the redhead's. The titania and the demon take-over mage's clothes turned from armor, to school uniforms of high school girls.

Mirajane wore a sailor cap, a white and blue sailor uniform that looked exactly like Rena's.

Erza wore a dark, violet uniform that looked exactly like Kotonoha's.

The entire room freezed, studying them from head to toe. It wasn't long before everyone gulped, turning white in fear. No one _dared_ to say a word.

"Ahahahaha, Mira-chan, which one should go first?" Erza asked, giggling sweetly while pointing the knife at everyone in the room. All the guild members started praying, hopefully they would live.

"Oh I dunno, maybe that half-naked perv and that pinky?" Mira answered, walking up to them with her cleaver. The two said males started crying, hugging each other while praying for their lives.

"I'll go _play_ with this one!" the titania, no, the scarlet-haired _yandere_ squealed. She pointed her knife at Elfman.

Elfman immediately knelt down to her and tried to resist saying his favourite word. "I-I…" He couldn't bring himself to apologize out of fear.

The sparkling knife was pointed to his throat and he immediately spat the words out. "I'M SORRY! I WILL STOP CALLING IT OUT!"

Erza blinked, before taking the knife away from his neck. "You won't say it again till the rain stops, **understand?**" the titania ordered, returning to her usual scary tone. The large man nodded furiously, looking for another word to say.

In Mirajane's case, Natsu and Gray both apologized fast and started acting like servants. "Lady Mirajane, we will do follow your orders," they both said at the same time, trying to hide their fear inside. The bartender returned to normal and clapped her hands. "Now you won't do that for the rest of the day now, **okay?**" Mira said sweetly. The duo nodded, shuddering a little bit.

"Now Gray, what do you choose? Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Kiss or Torture?" Lucy asked.

The fire mage started smirking at the said male. His words repeated around the stripper's head; "You ain't manly enough to choose dare…dare…dare…"

Gray inhaled some air, before exhaling two words.

"Double Dare."

If it was possible, Natsu's smirk grew bigger. It was also contagious, as Lucy, Gajeel, Mira & Erza started smirking too. The ice mage shuddered at the scene, suddenly regretting his words.

Without warning, another set of runes suddenly turned into a mike. The blonde's fringe shadowed her eyes and put too fingers on her lips then snickered. "Wonderful choice, Gray Fullbuster."

The said male was practically shivering in horror as Lucy tested the object. "Its working fine, now for your first dare…" She started followed by a devious laughter.

"You have to sing _True my Heart_."

There was an awkward silence, before everyone started laughing uncontrollably. "AHAHAHAHAHA- I can't imagine it until he actually does it!" Mirajane said in between laughs. Everyone agreed along.

The laughing session was short lived when Gray suddenly pointed out, "But I don't know the song much! How am I supposed to sing it!"

To his horror, a projector screen appeared with the words on it. "Well, here is the words, apparently the runes come prepared," Erza shrugged.

"NOW START SINGING, ICE BOY!" Lucy said, adding a threatening tone to it.

Gray gulped and the music started. When the time for the words to come up, he sang;

_True my heart, kimi o chikaku de  
>Dare yori kanjitai!<br>Close to my love, hitomi tojite  
>Itsuka kanau kara,<em>

_sunao na kimochi dakishime!_

Everyone had a hard time trying to keep in their laughter. The ice mage's voice was light, similar to Edo-Gray's. His voice was pitchy and his efforts of trying to sound high was making it funnier.

_Hikareau, Tokimeki to ka afureru omoi wo,__  
>oshiete kureta, hito dakara..<em>

_Namida nagashitemo, Soba ni ite kureta__  
>ano hi kara koi ga Kiramekihajimeru...Uu~!<em>

_Sweet My Heart, meguriaeta yo ne__,__  
>mayowanaide, Change My Life<em>_ !__  
>Dreaming Lovers, hohoemi wa kienai<em>_  
>konna ni mo suki da yo!<em>

_True My Heart, mabushii kuchibiru__  
>setsunai manazashi ni<em>_  
>Close To My Love, kata wo yosete<em>_  
>kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii kisu de~<em>

_Omoi wa Yashaii Kisu de~_

At the end of the song, there was a full blown laughing session. Natsu high-fived Lucy and thanked her for choosing such a dare while Gray sulked on his corner, his face crimson of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Gray-sama! Theres still another dare to go! You can do it!" Juvia said, supporting the embarrassed ice mage. Instead of feeling better, he stiffened and sulked harder.

After a long, five minutes of laughing like there's no tomorrow, Lucy finally holded up a blue potion. "You must drink this! It's a dare potion!" Lucy said, smiling happily. Everyone stared at her in suspicion.

"Whats in the bottle?" Gray asked, fearing it might be poison.

Lucy tsk'd, before just giving him the bottle with a glare. "Just drink it," she said, almost sounding like her Edolas counterpart. The ice mage flinched and took the object.

He drunk it all as fast as he without thinking. His body started to glow, and there was a loud 'poof'.

( "THE FAIRIES ARE ARRIVING! THE PIXIES ARE COMING!" a random person shouted.)

Everyone coughed as pink smoke covered the room. There was a deep, feminine voice that said, "Ugh, man what happened?"

The spirit caster was the first to realize. "OH MY GOSH GRAY!" she shouted, looking at him with sparkles.

In the place of the ice mage was girl. She wore the same navy blue pupils as he did, except her eyes were now similar to Erza's eyes. She wore Gray's t-shirt, but her bottoms were changed to dark, raven tights. Her hair was still the same colour, but was wavy and reached up to his, or more or less _her,_ waist.

"Oh my god," Levy started. "THIS IS MADNESS!"

("This is Sparta!" Happy shouted, continuing her line.)

And thus we start the adventure of Gray, no, Gracelle Fullbuster.

* * *

><p><strong>Lychee; Note : I do not own any references in this fanfic. Don't forget to be awesome and leave a review !<strong>

**- Rena is from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.**

**- Kotonoha is from School Days.**

**- True My Heart is the opening for the dating sim game "Nursery Rhymes".**

**- Sparta is from the Movie "300".**

**And one more thing,**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
